Season 3
The third season of Postman Pat television series aired in 2004. Episodes #Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite - Jess gets stuck on a kite. #Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat - Rosie runs away. #Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine - Ted has invented an ice cream machine and Julian is inventing a new flavour of ice cream for Jess. #Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race - Pat, Alf, Ajay, Ted and P.C. Selby compete to see who has the best road vehicle. #Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale - Nisha is organising the "Recycling Week" jumble sale. #Postman Pat the Magician - Pat is going to be a magician for Meera's birthday party. #Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation - Chicken Pox is sweeping all over Greendale. #Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie - Pat is making a movie. #Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy - Pat is training for a football match. #Postman Pat's Pigeon Post - Pat's van breaks down and he has to spend the night out in the countryside. #Postman Pat and a Job Well Done - Julian is interviewing the locals about their day jobs. #Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit - Pat babysits Nikhil. #Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies - Two rare breeds of butterfly are on the loose. #Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train - Pat helps out on the Greendale Rocket for the day. #Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers - Julian, Charlie and Meera go searching for alien spaceships. #Postman Pat at the Seaside - Meera wants to go to the seaside. #Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day - Pat organises a job swap for the locals to raise money for the leaks in the school roof. #Postman Pat's Disappearing Dotty - Julian has to look after the school guinea pig. #Postman Pat's Popstars - Pat encourages Lucy to over come her stage fright. #Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt - The grown-ups are building a dinosaur themed playground for the children, whilst Julian, Lucy, Meera and Charlie go searching dinosaurs. #Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover - Katy and Tom have sleepover in Julian's bedroom. #Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market - The church bell needs to ring to start the Midsummer Market. #Postman Pat and the Train Inspector - The whole village helps out to tidy the station before the inspector arrives. #Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder - Katy and Tom get stuck on the cracking ice and Pat has to rescue them. #Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue - A snowdrift blocks the railway line. #Postman Pat's Perfect Painting - Pat takes part in the school's art project. Characters *Pat Clifton *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Julia Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *Nikhil Bains *Arthur Selby *Lucy Selby *Sylvia Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Jeff Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Rebecca Hubbard (cameo) *Sam Waldron (cameo) *Peter Fogg (cameo) Characters introduced *Rosie *Cedric *Dotty *The Train Inspector Vehicles *PAT 1 *Pat's Bicycle *The Red Tractor *The Greendale Rocket *Ajay's Motor Bike *Ted's Lorry *P.C. Selby's Bicycle *SAM 1 Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf, the Reverend Timms, P.C. Selby, Mr. Pringle and the Train Inspector *Melissa Sinden as Jess *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Mrs. Pottage, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Janet James as Julian and Lucy *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Tom and Ajay *Archie Panjabi as Katy, Nisha and Meera Songs *Postman Pat *What's in his Bag *The Greendale Song *Come On! Trivia *This is the first season to have multiple voice actors and no narrator. *This is the first season to be animated by Cosgrove Hall. *This is the first season to have 26 episodes (double the amount of the previous two seasons). *Simon Woodgate is the new music artist. *For some unknown reason, the second half of this season is often counted as Season 4, even though each episode comes directly after each other each week day. Category:Television Series